The present invention is directed generally to prosthetic legs and more specifically to a prosthetic foot having a displaceable heel to reduce the dimensions of the foot at times.
Prosthetic legs and associated devices have been in use for a long time and are well known in the art. Additionally, prosthetic feet having a rear portion of the heel hinged to facilitate walking are known in the art. However, movement of the heels in these devices is limited to the upward and downward directions and to a very limited distance of travel. None of the devices allow the heel of the foot to slide forward or to be removed.
Persons requiring the use of a prosthetic leg frequently have difficulty inserting the foot into a narrow pant leg. In addition to being time consuming and frustrating, the task can be physically demanding if the person is not able to move around with dexterity. Similarly, insertion of the foot into tight boots, shoes and the like is nearly impossible.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a prosthetic foot having a stationary foot base and a moveable heel. Such moveable heel may be slidably moved substantially linearly forwardly and downwardly on the stationary foot base from a normal walking position to a dressing position, thus reducing the cross sectional area of the foot presented to the pants leg, boot and the like, and facilitating the insertion of the foot therein.
Another disadvantage of currently available prostheses is that a single foot design cannot be worn with all types of shoes. This lack of versatility may necessitate the acquisition and use of a new leg for each different shoe style or functional purpose. Accordingly, it is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a prosthetic foot with a removable heel. Thus, different shoe styles may be accommodated by the same leg, requiring only the heel be changed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a prosthetic foot which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a prosthetic foot wherein the movable heel is readily locked in the normal walking position and wherein the release mechanism for the heel is self-contained with the foot.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a prosthetic foot which is rugged in construction and easy to use.